


Laundry

by sevdrag (seventhe)



Series: tumblr mugged me in a back alley [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhe/pseuds/sevdrag
Summary: A prompt from @loonyloopylisa, asking for wearing each other's clothes.





	Laundry

Bucky comes into the shared kitchen wearing Clint’s favorite hoodie and Clint’s surprised twice: first because he’s been looking for it for days now, and twice because Bucky’s wearing the damn thing. It’s oversized, a deep purple that’s almost maroon, and it’s been washed and worn so many times that it’s developed into that saggy softness that’s just perfect.

He raises an eyebrow at Bucky over his coffee mug. Bucky smirks at him and shrugs, and Clint rolls his eyes in an attempt to ignore the sudden realization that Bucky looks attractive as _hell_ in his clothes.

Bucky fills up his mug and wanders off. Clint sighs and puts his head in his hands.

—

Bucky continues to wear the hoodie throughout the next week or so. He doesn’t wear it every day - he also has this grey fleece jacket thing that’s four sizes too big - but he wears it enough for Clint to realize he really likes it. He feels like - well, okay, that burgundy really sets off Bucky’s eyes, and lips, and hair, and _fuck_ \- but it also kinda feels like he’s the one hugging Bucky, the one keeping him warm.

That sets off a dangerous set of heart palpitations, but Clint’s good at ignoring those.

——

By the next movie night Clint’s kind of missing his hoodie so he shows up wearing a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and when he snuggles in next to Nat, he pulls the blanket over his head too. Bucky isn’t even wearing the hoodie today (he still looks good in the grey, though, Clint’s brain notes with increasing panic), which is some weird kind of irony.

Bucky falls asleep halfway through the movie, and is so discombobulated when he wakes up that he leaves the grey fleece jacket on the couch.

Clint feigns sleep until everyone else leaves, and then takes Bucky’s fleece, because turnabout is fair play.

He slips it on when he gets back to his room and _damn_ but this thing is comfy as all hell, big pockets and the zipper up to his chin, and it smells like steel and oil and something sweet he can’t name.

He falls asleep wearing it.

——

The next morning he stumbles out for coffee as usual and Bucky’s there at the coffee pot, wearing Clint’s hoodie. When Clint grabs a mug he glances over and notices that Bucky’s looking him over, and he glances down to realize he’s wearing Bucky’s fleece and boxers and nothing else.

“Um,” Clint says, and goes back to pouring his coffee into his mug as the first step of a complicated escape plan.

“Looks good on you,” says Bucky, who’s suddenly right behind him, and as Clint whirls around he silently thanks years of Natasha’s scare tactics, which is the only thing preventing him from an embarrassing yelp.

Bucky’s smirking, sure, but his eyes are kinder than Clint expected. He tugs the front edges of the jacket and wow, he’s very close, and his eyes are so pretty.

“I was wondering if you’d get the message,” Bucky murmurs, and leans down to press a brief kiss to Clint’s lips before pulling back like he’s asking a question.

——

The answer is, Clint may never get that hoodie back, but he’s got something better now.


End file.
